the_strainfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vampiros (Strigoi)
Un especial énfasis debe ser puesto en los Vampiros -también conocidos como Strigoi - ya que su biología es la de una criatura parasita y no la de un demonio inmortal sobrenatural de la cultura pop. El ciclo de vida y las adaptaciones físicas de los vampiros son explicadas a continuación. Convirtiéndose en un vampiro El vector para el vampirismo es un gusano capilar, que, una vez dentro del sistema circulatorio del huésped humano (ya sea porque un vampiro uso su aguijón o por una invasión directa a través de un orificio o herida), introduce un virus incurable de rápida acción. Por medio de manipular los genes del huésped, el virus provoca que el cuerpo humano sufra radicales cambios fisiológicos. Fisiología La primera y más importante adaptación del nuevo vampiro es el desarrollo de una probóscide retráctil debajo de la lengua del huésped, capaz de extenderse dos metros al ser disparada desde la boca. Este agujón es al mismo tiempo el modo de alimentación y reproducción del vampiro, clavándose en la garganta o pierna de la presa humana; en ambos casos se drena la sangre para alimento y se inyecta al humano con los gusanos capilares. La mandíbula del vampiro cuelga debajo de la de un humano, con la boca abriéndose al igual que una serpiente cuando el aguijón es empleado. Como la estructura del aguijón consiste en tejido modificado de los pulmones y la garganta, los vampiros son incapaces de usar el habla humana mientras se usa el aguijón; en lugar de eso gruñidos y monosílabos rudimentarios son utilizados (palabras como mamá, papá, amor, ayuda, frío, etc.) La apariencia física del vampiro esta caracterizada principalmente por el desecho de las características humanas que son obsoletas para el nuevo ciclo vital. El cabello y las uñas se pierden gradualmente, mientras que la nariz y las orejas se atrofian, dejando la piel de un vampiro completamente maduro con la textura y suavidad del mármol. Mientras que la complexión de un vampiro es extremadamente pálida entre comidas, cuando se alimentan su piel cambia a la de un rojo suave debido a la sangre recién ingerida. La coloración del ojo consiste en una pupila negra rodeada de una esclerótica rojiza, con una membrana nictitante blanca que la cubre para protección. El dedo medio de ambas manos crece y se refuerza, con una gruesa garra que se coloca en donde estaba la uña. Como la reproducción vampírica se produce a través de la infección viral de huéspedes y no por mecanismos sexuales, los genitales humanos se atrofian, dejando a un vampiro maduro sin características sexuales visibles. Los sistemas circulatorio y digestivo del vampiro se fusionan y simplifican, haciendo que los órganos parezcan una serie de sacos conectados. Los nutrientes obtenidos por la ingestión de sangre son transportados por su sistema a través de un fluido blanco viscoso que es el equivalente a la sangre humana en los vampiros. Ese fluido tiene propiedades curativas poderosas si es administrado de manera oral a un humano, al hacer esto se debe tener cuidado de separar a los gusanos capilares o se corre el riesgo de infectarlo. Los gusanos capilares están presentes en el fluido, nadando a través del sistema circulatorio y en ocasiones son visibles debajo de la delgada piel del vampiro. Al igual que los roedores, un vampiro no tiene la capacidad de vomitar, con su sistema digestivo funcionando en un sentido solamente. Todos los desechos corporales son excretados por una cloaca en la forma de un spray de amoniaco; un vampiro liberara los desechos mientras se alimenta, para liberar espacio donde almacenar la nueva comida. La temperatura corporal de un vampiro es mayor a la de un humano, debido a los cambios en su metabolismo llegando a 48.9 °C / 120 °F, y los humanos son capaces e sentir el cambio de temperatura a varios metros de distancia. No duermen, al menos no de la manera en la que lo hacen los humanos. Se quedan inmóviles durante un corto periodo de tiempo si es que están satisfechos. Demasiada ingestión de sangre los fatiga, pero no por mucho tiempo. Se refugian bajo tierra durante el día para protegerse de la luz solar. Muchos de los cambios físicos que ocurren durante la trasformación de humano a vampiro se producen de manera gradual después de la infección inicial a través del gusano capilar, y están acompañados de intensos dolores. Un nuevo humano “convertido” se mantiene en un estado de animación suspendida por un día, alzándose a la siguiente noche como un vampiro neófito. El aguijón ya esta presente para facilitar la alimentación en su primera cacería, pero otras características (perdida de cabello, garras en los dedos medios y fusión de órganos internos) se desarrollaran durante las siguientes siete noches después de la infección. El estado mental del vampiro se encuentra confundido al inicio, y sus movimientos serán torpes y lentos. Mientras madura, se adapta a su nuevo cuerpo, por lo que se vuelve extremadamente ágil, capaz de saltar grandes distancias y escalar superficies con la ayuda de sus garras. La madurez completa, física y mental, se alcanza después de las primeras treinta noches. A pesar de que la biología del vampiro elimina la mayoría de las características que las leyendas le han dado, una se mantiene sin cambios: la inmortalidad. Si no se elimina al vampiro con violencia o la luz del sol la estructura corporal se mantiene sin cambios con el paso del tiempo, dándoles una esperanza de vida sin fin. Incluso en la ocasión donde el cuerpo del huésped se haya dañado demasiado, un vampiro con suficiente poder puede transferir su conciencia (a través de un torrente de gusanos capilares de un huésped humano a otro. Si un vampiro se alimenta de una humana embarazada, el bebé se trasformara en una criatura parecida a los vampiros, pero con algunas características distintas. Estos "dhampirs" son inteligentes y son parecidos a los vampiros; pero no tienen gusanos capilares en su sangre ni un aguijón. Pero si necesitan beber sangre humana para subsistir. La sangre preferida entre todos los strigoi es B positiva (como la de Nora), pero por supuesto se conforman con cualquier otra. Senses The sensory apparatus of the vampire is highly adapted for its nocturnal life cycle. Sight becomes the vampire's least acute of senses; color vision gradually being replaced by-thermal imaging over the course of a week as the infected host undergoes biological metamorphosis. Once fully-turned, a vampire possesses the ability to read heat signatures as monochromatic halos. Hearing is greatly enhanced, in spite of the loss of external ears, with a fully-turned vampire's acute sense of hearing able to detect the sound of blood pulsing through the bodies of potential prey. Additionally, a fully-turned vampire can smell the carbon dioxide emitted by a human's breath, thereby locating prey with minimal reliance on other senses. The vampires' greatest sensory asset, however, is the "hive mind", which all vampires share with the "Ancient" that propagated them. Each vampire, through some undefined telepathic link, is able to send and receive thought and sensory information to and from its Ancient progenitor. In this manner, the Ancient vampires direct the actions of their individual spawn through mental communication, regardless of distance. Perhaps akin to its radiation shielding properties, the element lead has the effect of blocking this mental connection. In spite of their biological inability to speak, vampires can communicate with humans through telepathy, transmitting thoughts directly into a person's internal monologue. Those vampires seeking to pose as human can train themselves to move their lips in a pantomime of speech, but the actual communication is still via thought-transference. An Ancient vampire is also able to use this telepathic ability as a weapon; known as the "murmur," this mental shock-wave has the ability to completely overwhelm the minds of surrounding human beings, rendering them unconscious. Vampires also experience an overwhelming compulsion to infect family members and those they cared about as humans (their "dear ones"). They possess a unique ability to locate such targets, this sense being likened to a pigeon's homing instinct. WeaknessesEditar sección Many of the traditional vampire "weaknesses" of common folklore remain effective, although their potency is explained in terms of specific effects on vampire biology. * Sunlight is the vampire's ultimate destroyer, specifically ultraviolet light in the UVC range. This is due to the germicidal properties of the wavelength, as it breaks down the virus-laden tissues of the vampire's body. A localized source of UVC light, such as a fluorescent lamp, can be used to repel a vampire, much as a burning torch can repel an animal. Complete exposure to either direct sunlight or a powerful UVC source will result in complete desiccation of the vampire's body, leaving behind nothing but ashes. * Silver, in the form of a metal weapon or even a fine chemical mist, can also wound or kill a vampire. Much like sunlight, this is due to the disinfecting properties of the element damaging the vampire's viral biology. While conventional weapons (lead bullets, steel blades) can cause physical damage, they will not repel a vampire. Silver causes vampires both debilitating pain and a certain amount of fear; binding a vampire in silver will completely incapacitate it. * Severing the spinal column through any method is another effective way to destroy a vampire. While the vampire's simplified internal organ structure makes it difficult to harm it with attacks to the body, decapitation will result in the vampire's death. Although there appears to be no biological imperative behind it, vampires cannot cross running water. This is alluded to as having something to do with the origin of the Ancients, but no further explanation is given. This aversion to water can be overcome, however, if the vampire is assisted (or "invited") by a human. Traditional religious protections against vampires, such as a crucifix or holy water, display no practical effect. Garlic, another common folk defense, has no noticeable use in repelling vampires. Silver-backed mirrors, while they will not harm a vampire, will reveal its presence. While a vampire does indeed cast a reflection, it is blurred and distorted, akin to an image vibrating at an impossible speed. Modern chrome-backed mirrors, however, will not have this effect, and the vampire will appear normally in such a looking-glass. Fuentes http://the-strain.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_(Strigoi) Categoría:Vampiros